1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system arranged such that music distribution or file sharing or the like, for example, can be performed over a network, a server device and a client device which are components of the information processing system. The present invention also relates to an information processing method corresponding to the information processing system, server device, and client device, and further to a program corresponding to the information processing system, server device, and client device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Widespread digitization of contents has led to multiple formats existing as sound source types and forms, such as a user being able to purchase an audio content for example recorded in packaged media such as a CD (Compact Disc) and also to download exactly the same content by music distribution over a network. Also, packaged media sound sources are not restricted to the PCM format used for recording CDs, and there are also formats such as DSD used for recording SACDs (Super Audio CD). Also, music distribution often involves audio compression encoding, taking into consideration network traffic and reduction in download time, the format of the audio contents such as compression encoding method, and bit rate (compression rate) and so forth often differ from one distribution service to another. That is to say, exactly the same digital content may have varied formats thereof in various forms, including packaged media, music distribution, and so on.